


All the times in between

by Naomida



Series: The Amazing(ly shitty) Spiderman [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Roommates, eyes are rolled, ice cream booze and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Deadpool became Wade and living with him didn't turn out to be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the times in between

 

Hilly was woken up in the middle of her nap by someone breathing on her face – literally.

“ _What the fuck_?” she mumbled, half opening an eye to throw the best glare she could manage at the scarred face above her.

“I was checking if you're still alive. You haven't moved since yesterday.”

“ _Uh_?”

“You've been sleeping for fifteen hours, I was seriously getting worried.”

Groaning, she tried to move around but Wade was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her hip and he had his elbows on each side of her shoulders, almost pinning her down.

“Let me sleep!” she whined, opening her other eye.

“I'm pretty sure you need to drink water and eat something. Also, how come you always fall asleep on me whenever I want us to have a pajama party? You seriously are _the worst_!”

Rolling her eyes, Hilly grabbed his waist and rolled to the right, taking him with her.

He crashed on the bed next to her, their legs tangled and his arms immediately sneaking around her as he cuddled closer to her side, pillowing his head on her shoulder.

“Come on, you can't just _sleep_ all the time! And even if cuddling is great, it's not going to distract me for long.”

“Says the guy using me as a body-pillow as soon as he got close enough.”

“It's because you're the perfect height. Tiny, but not _that_ tiny.”

“I'm not tiny, you're just a giant.”

“You're also weirdly grumpy. I mean, not you've ever been a ray of sunshine but you know...” he shrugged, smiling brightly up at her, “you used to be way funnier to be around.”

“If you think I'm boring you can totally get out and find new friends. I promise I won't get mad.”

“Pfff, as if!”

Hilly chose to ignore him and closed her eyes, dead set on going back to sleep.

“Hey! Don't sleep!” he cried out, making her wince because his mouth was _way_ too close to her ear. “Seriously, you need to get out of this bed!”

“I don't want to.” she pouted.

“I'm not giving you a choice.” he replied before literally pushing her out of the bed.

 

 

***

 

 

She couldn't stop thinking about the spider that had bitten her. It was stupid, she knew that, but it didn't stop her stupid brain from replaying over and over again the events that had led her to Oscorp's rooftop, dangling from the building while Peter was holding her by the wrist and screaming something about responsibility and Uncle Ben.

That last part was always blurry. She mostly remembered Peter helping her back up on the rooftop before he was sprinting to Gwen's dying dad, leaving her there next to the edge to go through the first of a big number of panic attacks.

Her brother had always been the heroic type, putting everyone else before him, but that day, things had switched. He was putting her after everyone else, too, and she hadn't realized that up until the moment Gwen's dad had finally closed his eyes and Peter had turned to her, face contorted into pure rage and disgust. Hurtful words had followed, the kind that Hilly pretended she couldn't remember, before Peter had clearly told her to stay away from him and left.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Wade, frowning at her from over his slice of pizza.

Hilly pressed her lips together into a tight line and nodded before grabbing a slice too.

“You know I uh… I'm not very good at talking about feelings but I can teach you how to shoot inanimate objects until you feel better.”

“Thanks, but I'm good.” she said, barely above a whisper, before biting into her slice and pretending that she could taste it.

 

 

***

 

 

“Is this the beginning of your very own 'Mulan goes to war' montage?”

Hilly immediately put the katana back down on the coffee table before guiltily looking at Wade over her shoulder.

“I'm just sayin'.” he added, smirking slightly as he took slow steps to her, “I think you _could_ cut your hair with it, but that seems overly dangerous, not that I don't like a little bit of danger, but watching you decapitate yourself in the living room would suck, even for a Wednesday afternoon.”

“I can't cut my hair myself.” she replied, crossing her arms when he reached the back of the couch, put his elbows on it and leaned over, his smirk growing bigger, “Trust me. I tried.”

“Oooh! Is there a story behind it?”

“My hair was getting in the way of the Spidey mask.”

His smile fell and Hilly took two seconds to feel bad about it before she was letting herself fall on the couch and craning her neck to look up at him.

“It was so terrible, my aunt screamed at me the whole way to the hairdresser, the whole time I got my hair cut by a professional _and_ the whole way back to the house.”

“Were you rocking a pixie?” he asked, his smile still gone but he leaned a little bit closer and raised his non-existent eyebrows playfully.

“No, I went with the bob. I got too scared.”

Snorting, Wade squeezed her shoulders once, gently, before jumping over the back of the couch and falling half next to Hilly, half _on_ her.

She only jokingly shoved him once before settling as comfortably as she could with an adult man kind of sitting on her.

 

 

***

 

 

“Have you already been married? I bet you have.”

“Nah.” said Wade around a mouthful of ice cream, his spoon already reaching back into the tub.

“Come on, you have that whole 'dark mysterious and on the path of revenge for his poor murdered fiancée' thing going on.”

“I'm pretty sure I've never been fiancé either.” he replied, looking up from the tub of ice cream they were sharing and shrugging lightly.

“Pretty sure? Like… what, maybe you don't remember?”

“Well, my head is pretty fucked up and there's just so many time you can take a bullet or a nuke in the face without experiencing some mild amnesia.”

“ _What_?” she exclaimed, letting her spoon fall on the table at the same time as her jaw fell open. “ _Mild amnesia_? That's some pretty serious shit, have you ever gotten that checked?”

Wade snorted before putting another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“You're so innocent despite everything...” he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

She looked down at her hands instead of replying and, after a tense minute spent in silence, finally grabbed her own spoon and got back to eating ice cream straight from the tub.

 

 

***

 

 

“I bet you've never kissed a girl.” said Wade when it was clear Hilly wasn't going to start talking anytime soon.

She snorted so hard, she spilled ice cream on her t-shirt, on Wade's and all over the table.

 

 

***

 

 

“This is getting ridiculous.” loudly said Hilly, tugging at the pair of _way too big_ gray sweatpants she was wearing.

“I told you, you're tiny!”

“Maybe.” she replied, entering the living room and finding Wade laying on the couch, his right leg up on the coffee table as he was watching some stupid telenovela, “but I'm sick of wearing your ugly sweatpants. I saw you shove money inside a shoe the other day so don't pretend you can't lend me 20 dollars so I can go buy jeans.”

“I mean, you _could_ stay naked if my clothes are such a problem… which is ironic because you literally took more than half my wardrobe already. And you don't even want to give me my hoodie back.”

“You have the black one.” she replied, curling her fingers around the red hoodie's too long sleeves.

“Yeah, but the red one is my favorite.” he replied, craning his neck to send her a look.

Pursing her lips, Hilly raised her eyebrows at him until he huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you can keep the red hoodie, but that's just because you look hot in it!” he said, pointing an index finger in her direction before slowly getting up – and groaning like he was a hundred years old the whole time.

Hilly had to bite back a grin.

“And I'll have you know,” he added once he was finally standing on his feet and facing her, squinting a little, “that those weren't twenties, alright, what kind of merc do you think I am? I only accept fifties, so that's all I can give you.”

“That's more than I'm asking for.” she remarked.

“Shhhh! Not another word, tiny one!” he immediately replied, raising his hand in front of him like that was going to stop her from talking.

She let him take two steps in the direction of the bedroom before replying.

“You call me tiny but you know that I can bench press you, _right_?”

Wade turned on his heels so quickly, he almost fell against the empty shelves he had been passing in front of.

“What do you mean 'bench press me'?” he asked, his blue eyes growing bigger.

“I mean I can grab you with one hand and hold you above my head without breaking a sweat.”

Gaping, Wade took one step in her direction before pausing to put a hand on his forehead and close his eyes for a second.

“Oh my gosh...” he muttered. “Do you think you can show me? Like right now immediately? Cause I really need the visual. And don't worry, it's just a gun in my pocket.”

Rolling her eyes – but smirking, because come on, that was Wade, she knew he'd have that kind of reaction – Hilly crossed the space separating them, gently put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back in the direction of the bedroom.

“Get me clothes and _maybe_ I'll do it.”

“ _Oh come on_!” he moaned, pouting, before taking a step up, getting all up in her personal space and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Just one minute. Even thirty seconds.”

Shaking her head, Hilly tried to take a step back but he pushed her right back against his chest.

“Come on.” he repeated, much more seriously this time.

Looking up at him, Hilly bit down on her lower lip, her eyes following the pattern of his scars. She had tried to not think too much about the fact that he hadn't worn his mask at all since they had gotten to his apartment after leaving the Avengers tower, but that was hard to do when he was so close and staring at her like that.

“Get me into a pair of skinny jeans and I'll lift you.” she said.

A very slow grin spread on his face.

“Alright, I can do that.”

“Good.” she replied, nodding slightly.

Wade nodded back but still spent ten more seconds holding her close like that and looking down at her face with way too serious eyes before finally going to the bedroom to grab some money.

 

 

***

 

 

Giving a piggy-back ride to an adult man way taller and bigger than her probably looked weird, given the looks everyone in the street was sending their way, but Hilly had to admit that shopping with Wade was fun – and she finally wasn't wearing sweatpants anymore, which was a blessing at this point.

“We should get ice cream.” suddenly said Wade, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

He also started kicking his feet, like the giant child he truly was and Hilly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

“We already ate too much ice cream this month, you're going to get fat.”

“Because you're not?”

“My metabolism is way too fast.”

“Wait wait wait!” he screamed before squirming until she let him down – really, he was nothing but a big, _giant child_. “Does that mean you can't get drunk?” he asked once she had turned around to face him.

He looked so earnest, Hilly didn't have the heart to snort and be sarcastic.

“I think I can, but it takes a lot of effort so I don't drink.”

“What? No, that's wrong. You _should_ drink!” he immediately replied.

“ _Well_ ,” started Hilly, dragging the word, “I'm not even old enough to legally drink, so no, not really.”

“Are you kidding?!”

He grabbed her right hand between his and started smiling like a maniac.

“We need to find how much it takes to get you drunk. _For science!_ ”

Hilly sighed, an amused smile tugging at her lips despite everything, because as ridiculous as Wade was, his excited blue eyes were kind of irresistible and she actually was curious about her tolerance to alcohol.

“Fine.” she said, earning a very happy and _very_ loud “Yesssssss!” from him. “But only if you finally change the sheets. Because I'm tired of sleeping in that dirty bed.”

“You're such a mom sometimes, I hope you know that.” he said right before sliding his hand into hers and going back to walking, dragging her behind him.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade was holding her hair out of the way as she groaned and blindly reached to flush the toilets, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I'm not sure it was worth it.” she mumbled, feeling miserable as another wave of nausea hit her.

“Yeah, I probably should have stopped you a bottle ago.” he replied, letting go of her hair with his left hand to gently start rubbing her back. “You feel better?”

“No, not really.”

He made a comforting sound and she leaned against him, closing her eyes and trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that the room was still spinning around her.

“At least now we know that you need a lot of alcohol to get drunk.”

“And that I still try to take my clothes off, too.”

“Oh.” he said, sounding interested. “Are you saying that this wasn't the first time it's happened?”

Hilly scoffed and rearranged her limbs until she was able to tuck her face under his chin.

“You think I never got drunk when I was fifteen?”

“How am I supposed to know how normal teenagers act?”

“Well, I did drink once or twice and I do tend to like to take my clothes off and cuddle when I'm tipsy. Thanks for stopping me, by the way.”

“You're welcome. I don't want our first time to be like that.”

She pinched him in the hip as hard as she could despite the overwhelming nausea and everything and managed to make him yelp and jump – earning a groan from her.

“Don't move!” she whined, “I don't wanna puke again.”

She felt him sigh more than she heard him but a second later he had an arm around her and went back to gently rubbing her between the shoulder blades.

“I know a killer juice against hungover, if you're feeling up to swallowing something.” he said.

“No raw egg, please.” she mumbled against his t-shirt.

He chuckled before forcing her to sit on the bathtub's edge and drink some water.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade disappeared some days, coming back with blood on the sole of his boots or a bullet hole in the thigh or arm but he never said anything and Hilly didn't dare ask questions. He was generous enough to let her sleep in his bed and eat his food for free, and she owed him too much to say anything in fear of sounding judgy.

That day, however, Wade didn't go anywhere – someone came to him.

One second, Hilly was sitting next to him on the couch and was listening to his endless lame jokes about info commercials, the next something felt very wrong and Hilly just had time to grab one of the guns laying on the coffee table and jump up to stand between Wade and the front door before it opened and a giant walked in.

The guy raised an eyebrow at the same time as she raised to gun to point it at him and the fact that he looked everything but impressed didn't help her relax.

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked between clenched teeth.

His eyes ranked up and down her body before flicking to something to her left – Wade, undoubtedly.

“Hello, Wade.” he said, closing the door behind him. “I didn't know you had a roommate.”

Hilly opened her mouth to reply – she didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but it was going to drip with sarcasm – but Wade got up and gently took the gun out of her hands before she could.

“She's not my roommate.” he said, not looking at Hilly when she turned around to send him a surprised glance. “She's Spiderman.”

The other guy snorted before taking his coat off – displaying a huge metal arm, which wasn't weird at all, _nope_ , especially since one of his eye was totally white and _shining_.

Seriously, Hilly's life was a joke.

“Well, it seems that I've missed a lot.”

“Why are you here Nate?”

They talked at the same time but didn't seem surprised about what the other had said.

For what seemed like two full minutes they just looked at each other, something weird and tense passing between them, before Wade finally looked at Hilly.

“I'm gonna go take a walk.” she said just as he was opening his mouth to speak.

His face softened and he nodded.

She nodded back, grabbed the red hoodie that was laying on the back of the couch and walked to the front door, passing next to the giant who was still staring at Wade.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade didn't say anything when he walked into the apartment after having disappeared for a whole week.

He was wearing his Deadpool costume, and Hilly knew without having to ask that he had spent those days with the giant guy who had a metal arm. Nate, like Wade had called him.

Dumping his katanas, his mask and his guns on the coffee table, he sighed before crossing the room to join Hilly and wrap his arms around her waist, pushing her flush against him and bending down to put his forehead on her shoulder.

She didn't react at first, but his breathing turned shallow and very shaky so she put her arms around him and squeezed him as tight as she dared.

“You're wearing my black hoodie.” he murmured after way too long.

“The red one is in the washing machine and you weren't there to yell at me about it.”

He chuckled, the sound humid and trembling, and Hilly squeezed him tighter, pressing her nose against the skin under his ear and closing her eyes.

“He's not coming back...” he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

“I'm not leaving...” she replied, softly.

Nodding, Wade pushed her back until he was pressing her against the wall, his whole body shaking, and she didn't let him go.

 

 

***

 

 

Hilly was laying on the bed, next to Wade who was pretending to sleep, his back facing her.

“You know,” she started, “when I was little I was obsessed with ballerinas.”

He didn't move – something he had been doing since he had came back from his little adventure with Nate-the-giant.

“There was something magical about the way they moved and how flexible they were. Which is funny, considering that I'm basically elastic now.”

She stopped breathing during the two seconds it took him to roll on his back, turn his head to look at her and raise an eyebrow.

“Elastic?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“You have no idea.” she replied before sitting up on the bed, kicking the covers off and grabbing her right foot to _very casually_ put it behind her head. “I don't even feel the stretch.”

Wade sat up too, his eyes on her leg and a very tiny smile finally kicking the corners of his mouth up.

“Are you trying to tell me that if you were a guy, you could suck your own dick?” he asked, perfectly serious.

She should have seen that one coming but that didn't stop her from dissolving into laughter, falling back on the bed in her hilarity.

“Come on!” he whined, grabbing her sleeve and pulling on it when she didn't stop laughing after several minutes.

“I don't know!” she said between chuckles. “How would I?”

“ _Have you ever tried_?”

“ _What_? How could I? I don't have a dick!”

“I know that, but you have something that can be a lot more interesting!” he smirked.

Hilly shoved him, turning a little pink around the collar, and judging from how much harder he started laughing, he was proud of him _and_ knew the answer to his question.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade had grabbed a sharpie pen and pushed her t-shirt up to display her right hip about ten minutes ago and was in the middle of drawing something complicated on her skin when she finally sighed, her eyes turned to the bedroom wall in front of her, and asked a question that had been haunting her for quite some time now.

“Would you have saved me if I hadn't been Spiderman?”

The pen stopped moving on her skin for about five seconds, the air growing tense around them in the tiny bedroom, before Wade went back to his drawing and sighed.

“To be honest, I don't know.” he said, hitching her t-shirt just a tiny bit higher, “I mean, half of the shit I had to save you from probably would have never happened to you if you hadn't been Spidey, right?”

“I guess.” she replied, shrugging. “But like, that time during the alien invasion...”

“When that motherfucker hit you with his sword? Oh yeah, I'd have helped you either way, because that was a fucking dick move!”

Biting down on a smirk, Hilly chanced a glance over her shoulder and discovered him frowning deeply, his whole attention turned to the task he had at hand. He was wearing a big fuzzy sweater and a pair of red leggings – “it's either that or I go pantless, you choose” he had informed her when she had raised an eyebrow at his choice of pants – and seeing him sitting cross legged on his bed and doodling on her like that, it was hard to think that this guy was a mercenary and had once shot a guy in the head right in front of her.

“You know you're weird, right?” she couldn't help but ask.

He snorted and finally looked up at her, a smirk on the corner of the lips.

“Yeah, but you're hanging out with me so that makes you weird too.” he replied and this time it was Hilly who snorted.

“I used to disguise myself as my twin brother and run around the city in red and blue spandex to try and stop bad guys. I know I'm a weirdo. In fact, hanging out with you is probably one of the only thing that kept me sane and mostly normal.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a crooked smile.

“Hell yeah. You were the most normal costumer at that shitty diner.”

His answering bark of laughter made her smile and she didn't turn back to watch the wall when he went back to his drawing, preferring to watch him frown, squint and stick his tongue out as he tried to draw something that looked vaguely like a ninja on her hip.

 

 

***

 

 

“Your aunt send me.”

“I don't believe you.” replied Hilly, holding onto a pack of flour for dear life and taking a step back.

It was stupid, really. She had thought that Peter was going to be the one to corner her somewhere, like the Mexican restaurant Wade and her went to every Wednesday or the bowling alley where he insisted the best milkshakes in the city were made, to beg her to come back home and tell her that he was sorry for leaving her for dead in the middle of the street.

She really wasn't expecting Sue Storm to corner her at the convenience store on a Thursday night between the sugar and the flour as she was picking up ingredients for breakfast.

“She's worried about you.” said Sue, taking a step in Hilly's direction.

Hilly immediately took another step back, bumping into the shelf behind her, and hugged the flour packet she was still holding against her chest like it was going to shield her against the superhero that was standing in front of her.

“She said she hasn't seen you in almost three months and you still haven't given her any sign of being alive even though Christmas is in two days.”

“Well,” replied Hilly, swallowing down the panic that was very rapidly climbing up her throat and squeezing her heart, “you've been lied to because I've been calling her and I've already told her that for the third year in a row we won't be able to have a normal Christmas. It's better if I'm not here.”

“She doesn't think so.”

Sue tried to take another step up but Hilly took several steps to the right and turned to face her before she had the time to move, putting some distance between the two of them.

“Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do,” lied Hilly, gripping the packet of flour even harder when Sue frowned and feeling it creak and start to rip under her finger, “but this is between me, my aunt and my brother. There's nothing you can do to make it better so thanks, but I'm good.”

“You don't look that good.” replied the blonde.

Hilly opened her mouth to reply, a very nice way of telling her to go to hell already on her tongue, but Wade appeared out of thin air right next to her before she could start.

“You got the flour, great!” he beamed, speaking way too loudly and looking directly at Hilly as if Sue wasn't standing right there. “I got the eggs and I think we're good, we should get going!”

Nodding, Hilly let him grab the pack of flour from her hand and shove it into the shopping basket he was holding before he grabbed her by the wrist and literally pulled her after him in the direction of the register.

They stayed silent until they were out of the store and well on their way to Wade's apartment.

“Thanks.” murmured Hilly after checking for the hundredth time in as many meters that no superhero was following them – which was ridiculous since Sue could turn invisible.

“You're welcome.” he replied, sending her a quick smile. “You looked like you were going to make a run for it any seconds and I couldn't let you do that, you're stronger than me and I can't lift all the groceries by myself.”

Snorting, Hilly used her shoulder to shove him as he cackled.

 

 

***

 

 

“The only Christmas present I can offer you is my body.” said Wade in the most lewd tone he could manage.

“Well… at least you're jacked, right?” replied Hilly and she couldn't contain her giggles when he choked and spit cocoa up through his nose.

“Are you saying that you'd accept it as a present?!” he yelled while trying to wipe the cocoa he had all over his mouth, chin and hands with a napkin.

Hilly smirked, shrugged and winked at him before getting up and going to the kitchen to grab another napkin before coming back to the living room to hand it to him.

“No but seriously, would you?” he pressed after accepting the napkin. “Because if I had known I would have _never_ bought you anything!”

“So you _do_ have a present for me that has nothing to do with your body?”

“Depends on whether I still get to offer you my body if I do.”

Rolling her eyes, Hilly sat back down on the couch and watched him try to sponge up his ugly Christmas sweater with the two napkins for a few minutes before he abandoned with a long sigh.

“So,” he continued as if nothing had happened, “you didn't answer my question.”

“Nothing keeps you from offering your body to me, there's just no guaranty that I'm going to accept it, whether you have another present for me or not.”

Wade gave her his best offended and hurt look, making her giggle again at his antics.

There were at least seven badly wrapped presents under the pathetically crooked and wispy secondhand fake tree she had bought, along with the three presents she had for him and the sole fact that he had cared enough to buy her anything – or to even spend Christmas with her – was making her feel warm things in her chest and belly that she tried to ignore as much as possible.

“You say that now!” he said, pointing an index finger in her direction, “but wait till you see my abs!”

“Oh trust me, I don't need to see anything, the spandex doesn't really hide what's underneath.”

“Are you telling me that you've been checking my ass this whole time?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and suddenly looking _way_ too happy.

“It's hard not to notice, especially since you shoved it in front of my face that one time.”

“Don't pretend you didn't like it.”

Biting down on her lower lip, Hilly watched him stare at her mouth for a second before he looked back up into her eyes.

“I have to say though, your thighs and shoulders are pretty impressive.”

“Waoh...” he breathed out, “if I had know you've been checking me out for so long I would have gotten the leggings out a lot sooner.”

Chuckling, Hilly grabbed her cup of cocoa from the coffee table and took a long and slow sip, her eyes not leaving Wade's.

“Are we gonna keep staring at each other the whole night?” he asked after a full minute, squirming a little.

“Depends. Are you ever gonna move from the floor and join me on the couch so we can watch a stupid movie before opening the presents?”

“Oh, so you do want my body close to yours for Christmas!” he beamed, finally getting up from were he was sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

Hilly rolled her eyes and side-eyed him when he flopped next to her and immediately sneaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder but she still let him cuddle as she pushed the play button on the remote and took another sip of cocoa.

“Can I get some?” asked Wade about two seconds later, pouting up at her.

Sighing in false exasperation, Hilly handed him her cup and pretended to be annoyed at the fact he almost drank everything in one gulp.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Wade took her to the creepiest bar in New York for the new year.

“Don't worry about the fact that the place is full of assassins and mercenary, you're probably stronger than most of them.” he told her when they entered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking in the direction of the booths lined up against the farthest wall.

“Yeah… thank god I can bench press a little house if I put my mind to it.” she replied, rolling her eyes.

Wade stopped dead on his tracks and looked down at her with round eyes and open mouthed surprise.

“Why do you keep saying sexy shit like that when we're in public?!” he asked.

“You're literally the only one who thinks it's sexy.” she replied, forcing him to start walking again.

“Is it my fault if I think strong girls are an angel-sent present for all of us, mere mortals?”

“I already knew that you're a special cookie but I still feel like you should know that I'm technically a cheater since I only have that strength because of a radioactive spider.”

They reached a free booth and Wade let go of her so they could sit in front of each other, looking extremely interested by what she was telling him.

“I'm really considering sending a thank you basket to Oscorp.” he said after considering her for a second. “First you're super flexible, then you're super strong and can punch through a wall… I wonder what other qualities you got thanks to that spider. Were you already super done as fuck before or is that a side-effect of almost dying and getting rescued by yours truly?”

“Super done as fuck?” repeated Hilly, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms on the table as Wade made a vague hand signal to the bartender who nodded in return.

“You know...” he said, making another vague gesture with his left hand, to her this time. “You always act like you're one second away from saying fuck it I'm out and disappearing for ever, moving to another country and changing your identity.”

Hilly snorted.

“It's funny that you say that because I actually seriously considered moving to Liechtenstein once.”

“See!” he exclaimed, shoving an index finger in her face, “That's what I'm talking about! You're super done as fuck with life, that's beautiful!”

“Most people would say sad.” she replied just as the bartender reached their booth, set two beers down on their table and disappeared back behind his counter. “And I'm still not old enough to legally drink.”

“I'm Canadian, you're old enough for me.”

“This isn't exactly how this works.” she said, smiling, a second before taking a sip.

Wade watched her drink for two full seconds before he finally took his first sip, beaming.

 

 

***

 

 

Hilly had won against half of the bar at playing darts and was talking to a guy with big glasses and greasy hair who had a shit ton of stories about Wade to tell by the time midnight rolled around.

Wade, who looked tipsy despite the fact that Hilly was 100% sure alcohol had absolutely no effect on him, sashayed his way through the room to join her, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her closer to him, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

“You ever heard of midnight kisses for the new year?” he asked just as the countdown from ten started to be shouted through the bar.

“Yeah,” she almost screamed to be heard over everyone's loud exclamation, “I've always wanted to have one!”

Wade smiled wider and spent the next handful of seconds gazing into her eyes.

When a loud “three!” resonated Hilly gently cupped his jaw between her palms, stood on her tiptoes and slowly started to close the space between them. Wade bent down at one and by the time everyone was wishing a happy new year to each other, their lips were touching.

It was a chaste kiss, just the warm press of lips against lips, but at the same time it was Wade, who was holding onto her waist like a lifeline and who had been letting her sleep in the same bed as him for the last two months. It was Wade, who had saved her so many times, and who had kissed her that one time when she hadn't been able to save him. It was Wade, who cuddled her when watching a movie and woke up screaming in the dead of the night, lost and panting until Hilly managed to talk him back into reality. It was Wade, who spooned her when she was the one waking up screaming until she stopped shaking like a leaf and could breathe around the knot of guilt in her chest.

It was Wade, who continued to hold her and share her breath even after she stepped back and broke the kiss.

It took one huge guy hugging her from behind and waltzing her around while shouting about the new year and even more alcohol and kills for Hilly to finally stop staring at Wade while her heart tried to hammer right out of her chest and unto the sticky floor.

 

 

***

 

 

It was exactly three days into the new year – days during which no one ever talked about chaste kisses and hand-holding while going home or anything even remotely close to that (like Hilly sitting on Wade's laps at the bar, listening to the guy with glasses talk about that one time he had killed someone with nothing but a sippy-cup while Wade was laughing softly behind her, way too close to her neck for it to be an accident every time his breath ghosted over her skin and made her shiver) – when Wade sat her down on the couch, looking serious and wearing his full Deadpool outfit, mask and weapons included.

“I have a job.” he said, voice serious and body language distant. “I need to leave right now immediately.”

“Alright.” replied Hilly, feeling a little lost. “How long are you going to be gone?”

His shoulders became more tense and he squared them before replying.

“Three weeks. Five if things go south.”

“Alright.” she repeated, trying to keep her face as blank as possible.

It didn't really work, because next thing she knew, Wade had taken his mask off and was sitting on the coffee table right in front of her.

“Look, that sucks, I'm not going to lie, and if I had a choice I wouldn't be gone for so long but… well, I don't exactly have a choice.” he said, shrugging lightly.

“Okay.”

“You sure?”

She nodded and Wade's shoulders relaxed as he offered her a tiny comforting smile.

“I'll try to call as soon as I can, if it makes you feel better.”

“You better bring a souvenir back too.” she added, forcing a smirk that turned real when he scoffed.

Getting up, Wade grabbed her by the arm and forced her to her feet.

“I think I'm really gonna miss you.” he said.

“ _Please_. We both know you're gonna agonize over the fact that you can't bother me anymore and you're gonna call me and whine about it. I know you, you don't have to pretend to not be my stalker.”

“Shut up and let me hug you goodbye.” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Hilly rolled hers too but she still stepped into his embrace and hugged him back.

 

 

***

 

 

The first two weeks alone at Wade's apartment weren't that bad. It was lonely and the whole place felt very empty, sure, but Hilly managed to busy herself enough to not think about it too much during the day and he called her at night every two day or so.

“I'm thinking of getting a job.” she told him that night, laying in the middle of the bed and smiling up at the cracked paint on the ceiling as she listened to the weird surprised sound he made.

“Why would you do that? You're aware that I'm not going to suddenly ask you to pay rent, right?”

“Yeah but I haven't done anything since… well, in a long time, and I'm pretty sure I got fired from Squirrelicious since I haven't shown up since the end of September.”

Wade snorted when she said the diner's name but didn't comment.

“Plus, I could finally stop having to relay on you to buy me clothes.”

“What is it with you and clothes, seriously?”

“I have close to none and wearing yours got old real quick.”

“Come on, I bought you some for Christmas!”

“Lingerie is _not_ clothes. And you should be happy I didn't kick your ass for it… and for the fact that you somehow managed to pick the right size.”

“ _It's not my fault I have a good eye for that kind of thing_!” he said, sounding completely outraged. “The fact that you would even _think_ about considering that I've gone through your underwear drawer… Really Hilly, I thought you thought more highly of me.”

Rolling her eyes, Hilly rolled over to her right side, grabbed Wade's pillow and put it under her head.

“You know, you're the only one bringing my underwear drawer up and _that_ sounds kinda guilty. And I'm only saying that because I know you.”

“Alright alright,” he chuckled, “maybe I'm busted, but you have to admit that you liked that present.”

“I did, weirdly, I just wasn't expecting it.”

“Yeah, I'm good at surprises like that.”

Smiling and pressing her nose against the pillow, she hummed before changing the subject to something that had nothing to do with her underwear.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade stopped calling after four weeks and three days, not that Hilly counted.

At first, she thought that he maybe was too busy to call her. Then, she thought that _maybe_ he was waiting for her to call him, for once, but he never answered her calls or texts. Finally, after going through the fourth and fifth week alone, she realized that he probably had better things to do than call her. That job had sounded important, even if he never talked too much about it or hadn't given her any detail (like where the hell he was) and she couldn't find any better reason for his sudden silence.

Which is how, after spending close to two weeks without talking to anybody besides the homeless guy who was always hanging out near the convenience store, Hilly decided to take matters into her own hands and finally do something that she hadn't done in a few months: live her life.

She started by leaving the damn apartment that had almost became hers and taking the subway to her real home where her aunt was probably going to kick her ass – and her brother hopefully wasn't going to try to get her to leave again.

Surprisingly, the house was empty but that didn't stop her from walking in, joining her bedroom and taking off the clothes Wade had bought her to slip into her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt that actually fit her.

Feeling better in her skin now that she was wearing her own clothes, she went back downstairs to wait for someone to walk in, hoping that whoever was going to see her first wasn't going to react badly at the fact that she was finally back.

Needless to say that she wasn't expecting to find a SHIELD agent – the one who had _kidnapped_ her – sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, apparently waiting for her.

“Before you try anything,” he said when their eyes met, “I'd like you to know that nothing happened to your aunt, she's at work, and I've been waiting a very long time for you to call me. We can't wait anymore, unfortunately, and you need to come with me now.”

“What the fuck?” replied Hilly.

She never thought she'd miss Wade's coffee table littered with guns and knifes (and a grenade, on one occasion), but that was exactly what she needed right in that moment.

“SHIELD has a job for you.” replied the guy, slowly getting up and smiling lightly at her. “A very high paying job, and I hear that you could need it since you've been fired from the one you had.”

“I'm done with the superhero business.”

“We don't need a superhero, we need someone who can get into the Baxter Building.”

Frowning, Hilly took a step in his direction.

“What do you mean?”

“Reed Richards is keeping a very important object somewhere in a closet and refuses to hear us when we ask him about it. We need you to go get it.”

“You mean steal.”

“I mean we know you've already broken into the building once, and we need you do to it again and get us this object against a significant sum of money.”

“Isn't that a little immoral to steal from superheroes?” she felt the need to ask.

He raised an eyebrow.

“You, of all people, should know how difficult superheroes can be sometimes. We just need you to do this one little thing.”

Pursing her lips, Hilly took another step up.

“How much will you pay me?”

The agent reached into his coat and took a check out of a pocket before handing it to her.

Hilly didn't grab it but she spent a long minute just staring at the number on it, feeling her pulse quicken.

“I just need to steal one object?”

“Yes.” he nodded, “A very tiny one.”

Nodding, she took a second to think about it – stealing was bad; she needed the money; she had only managed to enter the Baxter Building by luck that one time; she literally had nothing better to do; she didn't have a Spiderman costume to hide behind this time; _but she needed the money_ – before nodding again, more convincingly.

“I'll do it, but I need another costume like the one you gave me. And I'll need someone to tell me when exactly the Four are out, because there's no way I'm doing it if there's a chance they could walk in on me.”

“Of course.” replied the agent, smiling brightly and putting the check back in his coat pocket.

It felt a lot like a bad idea but it seemed like Hilly was collecting them since the night she had been bitten by a spider and after all, she was used to things turning to shit so it couldn't be that bad, right?

 

 

***

 

 

Wrong.

Even Wade, king of irresponsibility, said it was a shitty idea after she told him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like all of you to know that this oneshot was NEVER supposed to happen, but I guess the comments on the last part (I've never received so many on AO3, thanks again) inspired me to give you some more HillyPool.  
> You're welcome about that kiss btw.
> 
> You can also find my on [Tumblr](http://naomida.tumblr.com) if you ever feel the need to scream at me about a story (or check out my /tagged/Hilly)


End file.
